


The Letter

by Aragarna



Category: White Collar
Genre: Childhood, Christmas Fluff, Family, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6452944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragarna/pseuds/Aragarna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter writes his letter to Santa</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Letter

  
Peter sat at his little desk by the window of his bedroom. His mum brought a chair from the living room and sat by his side. Peter opened one of the spiral-bound notebooks she had given to him so that he could practice writing. He flipped the pages until he found one that was virgin and carefully tore it out. He placed the page in front of him on his desk and grabbed his favorite pen – the one with four colors. He glanced at his mother, who smiled at him encouragingly, and with great application he started writing his letter.

_Dear Santa,_  
_For Christmas I would like_

Peter paused, staring at his paper and flipping his pen nervously in his hand.

“Go ahead, Peter sweetie,” his mother said softly.

“Can I write everything I want?”

“Of course, you can. You write everything you would like to receive, and Santa will do his best to bring you as many as he can.” Tousling his hair with a tender hand, she added: “Maybe he won’t bring everything but you’ll have not to be sad, okay?”

“Okay.”

“So, go ahead, make your list.”

Peter started writing again, bent over his paper, his tongue stuck out in concentration. Watching over his shoulder, his mum helped him with the orthography of the difficult names.

 

    * _a viking helmet_
    * _a sheriff costume with a badge and a cowboy hat_
    * _a dinosaur preferentially a ~~Tyrano~~ Tyrannosaurus-Rex but a Triceratops is okay too_
    * _a new baseball uniform because the one you ~~bring~~ brought me two years ago is too small_
    * _a book called treasure island by Robert Louis Stevenson_
    * _a firefighter truck with a folding ladder_
    * _a basketball_
    * _a telescope or maybe a map of the sky_

 

Peter put down his pen and looked at his mum.

“You’re finished?” she asked.

Peter nodded.

“Okay, sweetie. This is great. Don’t forget to sign your name.”

Peter diligently did as he was told and gave the letter to his mum. She took the letter and carefully folded it in two.

“We’ll give it and your sister’s to your father when he’ll be back from work, and he’ll post them tomorrow.”

Peter nodded vigorously, a satisfied grin on his face.

After his mother left, Peter put his elbows on his desk and resting his chin in his hands, he looked by the window at the heavy flakes falling slowly down the sky. It had been snowing almost all week and the garden was covered by a thick layer of snow. Peter loved winter. Hopefully tomorrow it’d be sunny and he and his sister could go play in the snow, and make a giant snowman. Maybe they could also make a dinosaur. A giant dinosaur like he had seen at the Museum.

If he didn’t get everything, Peter really hoped Santa would at least bring him a big dinosaur. And the Viking helmet.

  

  


Bonus: Peter at Christmas 

Note: this is a picture of Tim DeKay at 5, so should be from 1968, but I thought it would make more sense if Peter had 7, to write his letter. Not that we really know Peter's age anyway...

 

\--





End file.
